When a Butterfly Flaps Its Wings
by KingRabbit
Summary: It all started when they decided they were going to get Kanda a friend, as they spent most of the day at very taxing jobs. But how did it come to this? And when is it going to end? "You're leaving me?" "Yes." Neko!Yullen, lucky, dedicated to my Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Well this only took me two years to get to you... *complete sarcasm* for the longest time it wouldn't let me upload it... fanfiction, deviantArt, everything! none of them let me upload it. And now it's here. I almost want to cry... **

**Anyway, so I know I haven't really been updating lately, but I have reasons for that. For starters, my mind is filled with these very long formerly-one-shots and my body buried beneath piles of essays and other assignments. Why doth thy grad' twelth year be o' so hard? TT^TT anyway, then there's something else. One of the biggest constants in my life is now gone and there's a gaping hole in my chest where she used to be. And its a pretty big whole... **

**So I dedicate this story to my Luna-chan as she was always the one to comfort me when I cried, greet me with kisses in the morning, and demand food and try to trip me when my hands were full and I was running around the house getting ready for school. Now there is no one to greet me when I get off the bus... Love you my kitty-kat... D'X (oh jeez... now i _am_ crying...)**

When a Butterfly Flaps Its Wings  
Part 1/4

Kanda: 14  
Allen: 10

.

.

.

"What about this one?" Lavi asked as he pointed toward a golden retriever.

Tyki examined him before he shook his head. "Kanda will eat him alive. Plus he hates dogs. We want him to have a friend, not a chew toy."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "What makes you think Yuu-chan could ever have a friend. He makes me his chew toy!"

"That's his way of showing his love."

"Right, and that why he sucks up to you, his owner."

Tyki just laughed and pecked the redhead on the cheek. "He doesn't suck up, he just knows I won't react to his antics."

"What? And I do?"

"Very much so, my Lavi."

Lavi just sighed and turned back to the variety of pets looking at him with bored eyes. A flash of silver and snow caught his eye and he looked to his left. Cute, wide eyes stared longingly at him. The cat meowed, reaching for him from over the children's gate that blocked his way.

"Tyki, what about this one?" Lavi asked, taking the cat's hand. The white-haired cat began purring, his eyes sliding half-closed.

"He's definitely more lively than the others." Tyki said, walking over.

The cat's ears perked to full height and his tail swayed lazily back and forth.

The two men looked at each other and nodded, deciding. Lavi walked up to the cat and began scratching his head as Tyki walked off to find the store owner.

"So what's your name?" Lavi asked, smiling as the cat tilted his head so Lavi could scratch him more.

"Allen..." The cat purred, nuzzling into Lavi's hand with a happy look on his face.

Lavi smiled again. He was so cute...

Tyki came back then, the store owner behind him. He was an elderly man with kind eyes and many smile and laughter lines decorating his face. He had a hunch in his walk and he needed a cane, but he was still very capable of taking care of the animals under his name.

"Ah, yes, Allen Walker." The man said, walking up beside Lavi and petting Allen as well. The cat purred even louder, both at the added attention as well as seeing the man who raised him.

"I can see why you would be interested in him. He's well behaved and adapts to his environment very well."

"And he's adorable." Lavi said, pressing his forehead to the cat's in a loving gesture. The cat, if it were possible, purred even louder and returned the gesture before leaning away and giving the redhead's nose a lick. He smiled and began rubbing against Lavi's face some more, still purring.

Tyki walked up on the other side and stroked the cat's cheek. The whitette gave him a half-lidded look, smiling warmly at him with a dusting of red over his cheeks and his ears slightly back as he rubbed them against Lavi.

How nice these people were...

"How old is he?" Tyki asked, petting the cat as well.

"Ten." The old man replied.

The lover's paused and looked at him in surprise. Then looked at each other.

"So he's still a kitten." Lavi said, a touch of uncertainty in his voice. He bit his lip.

Allen looked between them, seeming confused so Lavi returned to giving him attention. The redhead hummed as he did so, thinking.

"Is his age a problem?" The store owner asked.

Tyki shook his head. "Not at all. But we have another cat and we're just thinking about whether or not he would turn Allen into a chew toy."

The old man smiled almost... deviously. He chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't be too concerned with that. Allen knows how to handle himself with some of the biggest dogs I've ever seen."

Lavi wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or scared of the kitten he was petting. Either way, he really didn't want to reject the bundle of adorableness.

The redhead looked at his boyfriend with big eyes, encouraging Allen to do the same. They both stared at him, pleading. Though the kitten really had no idea what about.

Finally, the Portuguese man relented, nodding. The two cheered and while Tyki settled things with the store owner, Lavi lifted Allen right out from behind the children's gate. The whitette was purring again, loudly and he hugged the redhead tightly. Not wanting to put him down, Lavi carried him bridal-style to the counter at the front of the shop. Tyki payed the man and then the three waited while the oldest male gathered Allen's things.

When they were ready, the old man gave them a container of treats on the house.

Allen wiggled a bit in Lavi's arms, indicating he wanted to be put down. When the redhead complied, Allen ran at the old man, giving him a tight hug around the waist, purring his thanks. The man hugged Allen back.

"Take care now, Allen. And behave yourself. Don't cause any trouble and always eat your food. You know your not supposed to waste." The old man said. He continued listing things off and Allen nodded his understanding to each. When they finally parted, Allen walked back to Lavi and curled into his side, holding tightly to his shirt.

Tyki leaned down to his height and had him lift his head. He felt the weight of something and began purring when he figured out what it is.

Starting that day, he was going to have a real home.

.

.

.

(Allen)

When they walked out of the store, Allen clung tightly to his new redheaded owner. He purred at the thought of how nice the man was earlier. He looked up at him and smiled before returning his gaze around him. They were on a city street in the middle of the day, so it was a bit busy. Allen curled his tail around him, just so it wouldn't get hurt. His wide, silver eyes took it all in with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. It would be the first time he was out without the man who'd raised him since birth when his mother died.

He ears drooped at the memory.

"Something wrong, Allen?" His redhead asked.

He looked up and smiled, shaking his head vigorously. He continued looking around, taking it all in. They stopped for a moment and Allen looked around some more.

"Ready?" His owner asked. He looked up and saw what they were planning. He nodded, tensing his muscles. Then the three made a mad dash across the street. Allen cried triumphantly when they got to the other side. From there they walked down the road further to a parking lot. They headed towards a glassy black Jeep.

When his owner helped him into the back, he tugged his sleeve.

Allen blushed and looked at his feet. The old man had given him new shoes that morning. They were black runners that hugged his feet in a way that made it easier for him to get around.

"What is it, Allen?" His owner asked, stroking his face.

Allen purred and his face got darker. "Uhm... W-what's your name...?"

The redhead blinked in surprise before chuckling a bit. "I guess I forgot to tell you. M'name's Lavi! This handsome man in the driver's seat is Tyki."

Allen nodded and smiled brightly, showing off his fangs as his ears perked to full height and his tail began swaying again. He purred some more before Lavi closed the door and slipped into the passenger seat.

The young kitten looked out the window before digging through the bags behind him. He'd seen the old man put it in here...

He gave a triumphant cry and pulled his toy from the depths. It was a golden color with wings and small horns and feet and IT WAS THE BEST TOY EVER! He hugged it tightly and settled into the seat, looking forward. His owners were looking at him. He blushed and gave them a sheepish grin before they turned away. With a smile, Allen closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep with a stuffed animal the size of a basketball in his arms.

When he woke up, he was in Lavi's arms, being carried up to a one story house. It looked homely.

Allen yawned and stretched as best he could without making it difficult for his owner. He purred and snuggled into his chest, watching with curious eyes. He saw a shadow behind the blinds and wondered if there was someone else. When they got inside, Allen was greeted with the scent of another cat. He pinned his ears to his head and looked around until he lay eyes on him.

When he did, he couldn't help up be captivated. His ears perked to the point that it hurt and his tail curled lazily, the tip twitching to show his excitement. He struggled in Lavi's arms, wanting _down_. When he was granted his wish he purred, watching the older cat walk over to Tyki and rub against him. When he caught sight of the excited kitten he frowned.

Allen purred some more, a dark blush decorating his cheeks. The other cat had long, raven-blue hair that touched his lower back from it's high ponytail. Dark, slanted eyes inspected him, the pupils dilated to thin chips of ice. He was much taller than Allen and his tail was flicking back and forth, his ears swiveling as he took him in.

Allen walked up to him, purring some more. He stared with large eyes full of wonder. He really was fascinated. He's never seen another cat with this kind of coloring. He'd grown up with tabby's and gingers, never ones like this.

He wanted nothing more than to play with him. He looked like he'd be fun to play with.

The other cat tensed the closer he got, a low growl rumbling through him. Allen paused, ears drooping.

Didn't he want to play...?

"Kanda, behave." Tyki said, a note of warning in his voice. The other cat, Kanda, perked his ears at the tone before turning back to Allen.

Allen stepped forward again and Kanda growled once more. His eyes filled with tears. No one else was this mean. But when Kanda growled another time, he knew he didn't like him. Allen felt rejection for the first time in his life. He squeezed his toy hard, forcing back tears. His tail hung limply, brushing the ground, while his ears were pinned down.

The other cat made a noise before moving around him and walking away. He watched him go, complete and utter heartbreak written on his face.

Tyki said something as Kanda passed him but the cat didn't pause, just kept walking. Allen sniffled and ran to Lavi, who caught him and lifted him.

He made shushing sounds, rubbing his back. "It's ok. Kanda's always like that. Give him some time and he'll warm up to you."

Allen nodded absently, believing every word Lavi said.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

He slipped out the back door, tail still flickering in annoyance. What were they think bringing home a kitten?

Were they going to replace him?

He shook his head. Tyki wouldn't do that. He's known him since he was way younger than the sprout. He wouldn't just kick him to the curb. Not without warning at least.

Kanda growled and settled onto the patio chair, soaking up the warm, evening sun. He glanced back toward the house. Then again, maybe he had been a little rough on him. He was only a kitten after all. And that look said no one had ever not wanted to be his friend.

_The kid has to learn sooner or later_.

But then again, he wasn't like Kanda. He wasn't born on the streets in a back alley. So maybe, just maybe, it might be alright for him to not feel the sting of being alone.

He shook his head. Look at the direction his thoughts had taken. It was those damn eyes, that's what it was. Big, innocent eyes that were filled with curiosity and naivety.

Kanda clucked his tongue. He began licking his knuckles, which were scabbed over after his fight this morning with the neighbor's dog.

Stupid dog. He taught him why it wasn't okay to bark at eight a.m. in the freaking morning. A cat needed his sleep and, seeing as he was one, he was no different.

Kanda sighed before closing his eyes. What his owner said irked him but he took the threat seriously. He didn't want to make friends with the kitten, but he also didn't want to sleep outside tonight. It was supposed to rain.

Maybe later, after his nap, he'd go give some of his precious time to the brat.

Maybe.

When Kanda opened his eyes, it was getting dark out and he knew it must have been around eight by now. He walked back inside where he found some food on the counter in his favorite dish. The kitten was beside it with his own, munching happily on what he'd been given. He clucked his tongue, making the kitten jump and whip around to stare at him with wide, surprised eyes. Neither said anything and Kanda just walked up, grabbing his food and the brat's and walking to the table. He ignored the despaired cry and settled into his seat. He put the younger male's food across from him.

"Don't eat standing up." Kanda said, beginning to eat his own food.

Peanut butter and blackberry jam.

He guessed he deserved this punishment.

Either that or they were out of mixed berry jam again. Kanda had told Tyki to get some more.

Okay, so maybe he'd demanded it. But still! They were out and, well, it was his favorite.

The kitten slowly shuffled over. He took a seat where his food was, never once taking his eyes off Kanda. The older cat guessed he was waiting to be snapped at or growled at again.

If he dug deep enough, he could probably find some guilt. But then he'd have to haul it up and dust it off. Sounded like a lot of work. And work, no matter the amount, was always too much.

When Kanda didn't growl at him, the kitten began eating again, nibbling at first before just wolfing it down. He was done within minutes and Kanda vaguely wondered if he'd even tasted the sandwich. He doubted it because the kitten then began looking longingly at his food.

With a sigh, Kanda pushed it toward him, ignoring his confused expression. He'd gotten into the tuna while his owner was out, so he really didn't feel like eating. He made his way to the living room and settled onto the cream-colored leather couch. Propping his feet up onto the table, Kanda began channel surfing on the flatscreen.

.

.

.

(Allen)

Allen purred and he ate the rest of Kanda's sandwich. Maybe Lavi was right after all. When he was done, he stretched and took the dishes to the sink to be washed. When he made sure everything else was clean as well, he followed the sound of voices to the living room. The TV was on and Kanda was on the couch, watching with a bored expression. He settled beside him, watching how the older cat tensed but said nothing. He purred and turned his body toward him. Moving so that he stood on his knees, Allen placed one hand on the arm rest, across Kanda's chest, and the other on the back of the couch. The older cat watched him in mild amusement before turning back to the TV and letting him do what he wanted.

Allen purred louder and began licking Kanda's face, cleaning him. He enjoyed his taste. It was nice, unique. His skin didn't taste like the others' had. His skin tasted like he did, all his own and not like yucky scented soap. He purred louder at this and moved higher. Kanda closed his right eye as he cleaned beside it, licking his way up and purring all the while. Then he moved back down his cheek, across his high bone and down toward his lips. He licked them too, cleaning a few crumbs from then before moving to his chin and jaw.

He slowly made his way to Kanda's neck and the older cat tilted his head, his low purr beginning to fill the air. He did under his chin, then moved toward the back. He leaned away, pushing a few loose strands of his hair out of the way before licking the base of his neck.

Kanda seemed to choked and Allen jerked away, not wanting him to be mad. His apology died on his tongue as he watched in confusion as Kanda slump down in his seat, a strange look on his face. It was relaxed and content. He was purring like Allen had never known a cat could. It was an interesting sound to say the least.

He poked Kanda in the side but got no reaction. He did it again, harder this time. Panic slowly started building and building as he continued to get no response. Tears filled his eyes and he sniffled, shaking Kanda's leg.

"K-Kanda...?" Allen asked, the tears beginning to fall, slow at first but with gaining speed.

Oh God. He broke him.

Tyki said they were going to go lay down because they both had work in the morning, but he didn't know what to do. Allen began meowing loudly, calling for one of the two. He heard a faint groan and footsteps and continued until Lavi stumbled around the corner in his boxers.

"Allen? What's wrong?" He asked.

Allen sniffled and shook Kanda again. "I t-think I broke h-him..."

Lavi seemed to take a moment to register his words. Then he just laughed and walked over to Allen, hugging him close.

"I take it you found Kanda's one and only weak spot?" The redhead said, stroking Allen's hair.

Allen looked at him with wide eyes. He was laughing... So he didn't break Kanda...?

He asked him as much. Lavi shook his head and waited with him until Kanda began to stutter in his crazy purring, lazily blinking his eyes open. He looked around until he found Allen and blinked at him, then Lavi.

Once he was more conscious, the redhead bid them both good-night and slipped off down the hall.

Kanda continued to stare at Allen and he slowly let himself feel relieved.

Thank the heavens! He wasn't sure he could handle breaking his new friend.

He leaned forward and licked Kanda's cheek once, purring out his relief.

"What's with the tears, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, yawning and releasing a grumbled purr.

"I thought I broke you..." Allen explained.

The older cat blinked at him before smirking. "As if you could. You really are just a kitten, aren't you?"

Allen nodded, not catching his tone. Kanda sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. The whitette slowly settled himself against Kanda's arm. He watched the TV, something about a thing called the "butterfly effect." He didn't understand it so he didn't pay attention. It wasn't long before he drifted off.

And that was how his first day with his new family ended.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

He woke up with a kitten curled in his lap. Quite literally. And his left leg was numb because of it. He clucked his tongue and tried to push the brat (he didn't even know his name yet!) off but his movement only caused the younger male to curl tighter and further into his lap. He frowned before giving up. He leaned forward, licking his cheek.

The kitten began purring and rolled onto his back, exposing his neck. Kanda nipped at his pale throat, making him jump and sit up. But it was before Kanda could move out of the way and they knocked heads.

Pain raced through his head and he groaned, releasing a series of colorful words that left the kitten's mind reeling.

"Kamda! Wangwige!" Lavi said in a muffled voice, walking in at that moment with a toothbrush in his mouth. He had a frown on his lips and he placed his hands on Allen's ears.

"Wou can't ve waying that around Awwen."

Kanda snorted. "Why not?"

Tyki walked into the living room next, trying to fix his tie.

"Kanda, are you causing trouble?" He asked.

Kanda looked scandalized and he stood now that Allen was off him and limped on pins and needles over to his owner. He began purring and rubbing against him. "Why, I'd never!"

Tyki just gave him a hard look and the cat rolled his eyes before limping to the kitchen. He opened the white cupboard and pulled down a box of the best cereal ever; Cap'n Crunch.

He shook it once, twice, and sure enough, the little white kitten came skidding into the kitchen. He almost crashed to the floor but managed to catch himself as he run up to Kanda, attaching himself to his side and digging his claws in. His eyes were wide and pleading and he looked ravenously at the box.

Kanda snorted at the kittens behavior and pulled down two bowls and filled them each half-way.

"Get the milk." He told the whitette. His command was followed immediately and he poured the milk into the bowls before sending him back to the fridge to put the white liquid back away. Kanda grabbed the spoons and they settled at the table.

Tyki walked into the room looking for something and Kanda pointed to the fridge. The man grabbed the paper that had been attached to the door via magnets from Disneyland. Kanda wondered if they'd go back there sometime now that they had a new family member.

Tyki looked at the paper, checking to make sure it was the one. He then turned to the two cats eating their breakfast.

"Alright, Kanda, you know the rules. Watch the house and no tuna before lunch or you'll get sick again. Keep an eye on Allen and make sure he gets enough food."

Kanda flicked his ear, letting him know he was listening.

"We might be back late tonight. Do me a favor and clean up anything that needs to be. We're having a small party tonight and so we need everything in place."

Another flick of his ear, this one a bit more reluctant. Maybe he could get the kitten to do the cleaning. It might be worth a shot.

"And I think that's it. Watch the house."

Kanda nodded and gestured for him to get out of here, flicking his wrist at him. The man just rolled his eyes and walked away.

He heard the front door open, a pause, then close. He jumped up and ran to the window, peeking through the blinds. They were both in the Jeep and the Jeep was pulling out of the drive-way and they were gone!

He grinned then returned to the kitchen, grabbing the cereal box and pouring more into his bowl. The kitten was done so he gave him some more too. He paused half-way through.

"What's your name anyway?" Kanda asked, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Allen." The kitten said with a smile.

"Huh."

With that he continued pouring. Then he fetched the milk and added some more to both their bowels.

Allen purred out his thanks, the sound making him happy. Why? He really didn't know. Maybe it was one of those "babies laugh = there is no option but for you to laugh too" kind of situations. He shrugged. Whatever.

When they were done, they settled back in front of the TV and Allen once again set out to wash Kanda, this time staying well away from his neck.

"Shouldn't we be cleaning?" Allen asked once he was done, tilting his head to the side.

Kanda shrugged. "Meh. We have all day."

With that, he turned and began returning the favor for Allen. The kitten purred loudly and smiled, tilting his head so that Kanda could have better access. He went across his cheeks, his eyes, his nose (he giggled at this point) and then down to his mouth. He licked the corners of his lips before moving on to the plump flesh. They parted beneath his touch and Kanda couldn't help but chuckle.

He really was a kitten.

He continued down his chin, his neck, making sure there was no food crumbs or anything. He purred when he was done and Allen nuzzled into his neck and promptly fell asleep, still purring.

Kanda rolled his eyes and began channel surfing. There was never anything good on. He finally settled on a movie. It didn't take him long to figure out what it was about, but the moment he did, click. The TV turned off and he was left sitting with a dark blush across his face and a Moyashi breathing against his neck.

He slowly stood, laying the kitten on the couch as he went to the downstairs bathroom to fix his little problem.

.

.

.

(Allen)

He yawned and shifted, only to find he was alone. He jumped up, looking around. He ran into the kitchen but Kanda wasn't there, nor was he in the bedroom. He checked all the rooms but still couldn't find the older feline.

Allen whimpered, ears flattening against his head and tail curling tightly into him. He walked to the back door. He wasn't allowed out by himself, but Kanda could be out there like he was yesterday. He slid the glass door open slowly, looking around. He wondered over to the patio set and checked the chairs. Still no one.

He settled onto the chair, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them, tail still tight against him. He began rocking, his eyes filling with tears. Allen started meowing like the lost kitten he was, looking for his friend. He voice was small at first, but slowly grew in volume.

"Moyashi!"

Allen jumped up out of the chair and turned to the older cat. He ran and jumped into his arms, holding him tight.

"Kanda!" He cried, digging his claws into him.

"Moyashi, what are you doing out here? You know you can't leave the house without someone with you!"

"I was looking for you and I thought you might have been out here!"

He looked up. Kanda's face was really red and there was sweat that made his fringe cling to his cheeks.

"I was... downstairs... doing the laundry." Kanda said, his eyes slightly shifty.

Allen nodded. Laundry took a while to do, so yes, that would have to be done sooner than later. He put his head back against Kanda's chest, breathing in his comforting - albeit sweaty - scent.

"Let's go back inside, Moyashi..." Kanda said, tugging him toward the house.

Allen nodded and followed his friend.

"Kanda? What does 'Moyashi' mean?"

The older feline grinned down at him, showing his fangs. "It means bean sprout."

Allen learned at that moment that it was very possible for cats to squawk.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

In the end, he was indeed the one to do most, if not all, of the cleaning. It wasn't that Allen was useless. Quite the contrary. He wanted to help out to the point where he would cry if Kanda told him to sit down.

But the problem was when he did help, he became very much the distracted clutz kittens were known to be. Send a penny rolling and he'd chase after it as if his life depended on it. Dangle the lint stuck to the broom in front of him and he'd attempt to claw at it, once more scattering the collected dust across the floor.

Then came time for Kanda to hang the laundry.

And dear heavens above did he want to hang him up with it.

Allen was currently in the basket of wet clothes, on his back, pretending he was the lone survivor of a sunken pirate ship, left to float all by his lonesome on the open sea. Kanda just stared down at him and told him to hand over another piece of his loot. He sighed when Allen somehow became a great mighty dragon guarding a magical treasure. He rolled out of the basket and began crawling around on the outside of it, batting at his hand whenever he reached for a new piece of clothing.

Kanda sighed. "You're going to bruise your knees if you keep that up."

"Aww! But Kanda~!" Allen whined, pouting.

"I'm not stopping you. Just telling you not to come complaining later."

Allen nodded and took off to run along the fence. He just kept running and Kanda was suddenly wondering why he felt so tired when all he was doing was watching him. He finished hanging the clothes and turned just in time to see the neighbors dog lunge at the fence.

The kitten screeched in surprise and jumped back, his fur standing on end.

Kanda kicked the fence as the dog began barking and jumping at it again. He snarled at it, scratching it across it's nose.

"Back off, bastard!" Kanda growled, baring his fangs.

"Then watch that damn cat there!" The dog snapped back.

"He didn't do anything wrong. Go away and leave him alone!"

The dog growled and Kanda snarled again, swiping at him. He hissed menacingly and growled, his tail whipping from side to side.

Slowly, the dog backed off, walking back inside.

Kanda scoffed at it and slowly settled, though his tail still twitched in irritation. He turned to Allen. The poor kitten was still on edge, eyes wide. When he saw the dog leave and Kanda look at him, he dove into his arms.

Clucking his tongue, Kanda picked him up and carried him inside. He set him in his place at the table and filled a glass of water for him. The kitten took it greatfully and smiled at him.

"Don't just hold it, drink it." Kanda said, frowning.

"Oh! Ah, right! Thanks, Kanda!" With that, he began chugging it.

"Slow down or else you'll choke."

Kanda sighed. How was he supposed to live with this brat? He's never felt so tired before. He sighed again. Then he caught sight of his knees. Sure enough, they were dirty, scraped and bruised.

Clucking his tongue, Kanda told him to put his glass in the sink then went to the bathroom in their shared bedroom and began filling the tub.

When he turned around, Allen was standing in the doorway with a horrified expression. The tension in the air was almost solid.

The kitten moved first, scrambling out of the room with Kanda hot on his heals.

"Moyashi! Bath!"

"Never!"

Several times he almost caught him, each time he'd just barely grabbed his clothes. Allen darted for the first open door he could find and almost went tumbling down the stairs. In fact, he would have had Kanda not caught his arm and hauled him back up. He held the panting and shaking kitten to his body, tight and daring the world to try and take him away from him.

"That, Allen, is why you do what I tell you." Kanda growled in his ear.

Allen nodded against his chest and looked up at him with wide eyes before the older cat led him to the bath. The water was at the brim and Kanda caught it just in time. He growled and took hold of the chain for the plug and pulled, not replacing it until the water was about half-way gone. Damn. If Tyki found out he'd wasted water...

"Strip." Kanda commanded the kitten. Allen did what he was told while Kanda grabbed a towel for him and hunted down where they'd put his clothes. After he found them, he laid them out on the bed. It was just a simple white t-shirt with faded jeans.

When he returned to the bathroom, he almost dropped the towel he was carrying. Never before had he been so grateful for the amount of self-control that he had.

When it came to tuna, that didn't count.

The Moyashi... Allen, was completely naked. The porcelain, smooth skin was spread out before him, completely exposed to his eyes.

Kanda swallowed hard and gripped the doorframe, making it creak under the pressure. He took a deep breath and focused on everything but the Moyashi's back, his ass, his legs, his neck...

And dear heavens he just turned around.

"Can you help me? I don't want to slip." Allen asked, looking up at him with bright silver eyes.

Kanda took another breath and nodded, placing the towel on the sink counter. He walked to him, taking his arm as he stepped in. When he was settled, he smiled up at the older male, oblivious to where his thoughts were right now.

"Wanna get in with me?"

_Yes..._

"Now why would I do that?" Kanda asked, his voice thick and resistance wearing thin.

Allen pouted and Kanda really couldn't keep his eyes off his bottom lip. The warmth of the water was making him sweat, the heat making his cheeks a dark cherry. If he kept making that face, Kanda would surely pounce on him.

He snorted, focusing instead on purple spotted yellow rhinoceroses as he kneeled by the tub and began washing the kitten down.

Allen began purring as he washed his hair, seemingly forgotten his earlier question. He turned his back to Kanda so he'd have better access. Then when Kanda's massaging fingers found a sensitive spot, he'd _moan_like it wasn't completely destroying the older feline's self-restraint.

_I want a hippopotamus for christmas, only a hippopotamus will do..._

"Rinse." He commanded.

The kitten ducked his head, all but flipping over and throwing his ass in the air. His tail was drenched and clung to him, really the only thing keeping his eyes from what lay between those plumb cheeks.

Kanda shook his head and began singing random tunes in his head. But all the while, his eyes stayed glued to the spot the normally-fluffy white tail hid. He found himself leaning forward, licking his lips. He opened his mouth, letting the kitten's natural scent settle onto his tongue.

He was only inches away when Allen resurfaced with a gasp of air, sitting his tail-end back into the water.

Kanda jerked back, breathing hard.

What was wrong with him...?

He wanted to blame his owner. Tyki was a crazy pedophile anyway (not really). But he also wanted to blame Allen for being so sexy. It was his fault for seducing him, whether he realized it or not.

But really, he knew it was his own fault. The kitten - _kitten!_- trusted him, and yet here he was, lusting after him like a dog.

With that in mind, he quickly finished washing Allen and wrapped him in the towel before letting him streak naked back into the bedroom to dress.

He didn't trust himself so he quickly vacated the room while Allen was turned away. Taking a glass down from the cupboard, Kanda filled it with water and quickly drank it down before filling another. He did this all of four times. He didn't know if it helped, but he was going to pretend that it did.

A minute or so later, Allen wondered out of the bedroom, a happy smile on lips. He paused, a funny look settling onto his face. He twitched and that was all the warning Kanda had before the kitten shook, sending water droplets flying in all directions.

He stared levelly at Allen, blinking at him with narrowed eyes. The whitette gulped and began stepping back as Kanda placed his glass on the counter. Allen's back hit the table and he shrunk as Kanda got closer. The older feline grabbed his chin, forcing his head up. The younger stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for his seemingly painful death.

But instead, Kanda kissed him. Allen, having never experienced this, was shocked. Kanda blinked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, purring as the kitten gasped. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting and touching, sweeping about and tickling the ridges on the roof of his mouth. He caressed his fangs, pressed against the younger male's tongue. Allen moaned and he purred louder, eagerly swallowing the noise.

He heard the front door open and sprang away from the rosy cheeked kitten. His eyes were closed and he looked lost. Finally he opened his eyes and stared at Kanda, who was shocked. Whether about the situation or something else, it was hard to tell.

Instead of meeting his owner like he usually did when he got home, Kanda made a mad dash to the door that led downstairs. Horror washed over him as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Oh dear God, he was in heat again.

.

.

.

You know the rules. Everyone reviews or no next chapter. Just like there won't be one for Games because no one followed the rules. Don't want a repeat of that now do we?

To be continued. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh I'm sorry, I guess I didn't describe them, huh? *blushes*

Well, they look exactly like any ten and fourteen year old would with the addition of the cat ears/tail. So it would all be the same. I was going to make them smaller but I have already read a cute story where they are like that so I just went with the flow.

*sigh* so there were still a few who decided to test my words, but because there were less than in Games and you guys are just so awesome, here the next chapter! But note to the three/four who didn't review. I know who you are, as do you... +_+

Enjoy!

Ps: question at the bottom.

PPS: My silly Moyashi, now why would I do that? I wouldn't ever want to torture my lover. Much. XD

* * *

(ppps: I divided it long after this part was written so it continues right where the other one left off.)

Part 2/4

(Allen)

He didn't know how he was supposed to react. Kanda had done something and it had felt really good. But then he stopped and took off running.

_Did he do something wrong...?_

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of losing his friend because he did something wrong.

He heard the front door open then close and bolted to meet his owners. They had someone with them but Allen didn't care. The first person he saw was Lavi and immediately threw his arms around him, almost knocking him over. He buried his face in his chest and held tightly to him, sniffling.

"Allen...? Allen, what's wrong...?" Lavi asked, wrapping his arms around him.

He mumbled his answer.

He heard Lavi sigh and he gripped his shoulders before kneeling in front of him.

"Say that again."

Allen sniffled and wiped his nose on his arm. "I think I made Kanda mad at me..."

Lavi looked at Tyki and the Portuguese man sighed before kicking off his shoes.

"Where is he?" He asked.

Allen pointed to the basement door. "Downstairs."

Tyki frowned before going to find him. They watched him go before Lavi said something to the person they were with then leading Allen to the kitchen. He made him some hot chocolate and had him sit at the table while they waited for Tyki.

The person they were with sat beside him, smiling kindly at him. Allen returned the gesture. He was a young male tiger, maybe a few years older than him. He had short dark hair and kind of reminded him of Kanda...

"Hmm... I think I know what happened..." The tiger said, humming as if he knew every secret to the world.

Allen tilted his head. "What's your name...? I'm Allen..."

The tiger smiled at him. "Hi Allen, my names Alma Karma, I'm Yuu's partner in crime. Well, most crimes, anyway."

Allen laughed. He decided he liked this Alma person.

.

.

(Kanda)

He could hear the steps on the stairs and slowed his breathing, shifting farther between the boxes. He knew it was Tyki by the scent and knew it was pointless to try to hide. He did anyway. He brought his knees further up against his chest and put his arms across them, burying his face in the space between them. He knew he was pouting, but he had a good reason to.

He just molested Allen...

A sigh filled the air and he knew he'd been found. He flattened his ears against his head, tucking his tail close to him.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Tyki asked.

Kanda didn't answer, just twitched his ear.

Another sigh before Tyki began petting his head.

"What'd Allen do? I know your not used to having anyone younger than you around, but we can't get rid of him."

Kanda looked up, blinking at him with guarded eyes.

"The bean sprout didn't do anything. It was me..."

Tyki paused and seemed to inspect him. Tyki could see the truth in his words by the way he sat. Realization settled into his eyes and he pressed his hand to Kanda's forehead.

Then he sighed. "You're in heat. Well that is just wonderful. The party is tonight and you can't stay down here by yourself. Allen needs someone to keep an eye on him as well..."

Kanda growled at his bad luck.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs. I'm sure Allen would like to know that he didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't let people feel that way when it wasn't their fault, you know."

Kanda gave a wry chuckle, a smirk pulling on his lips. He smelt the air, now noticing something else about Tyki. He smelt again and his ears perked to full attention and his tail curled.

"Alma's here?" Kanda asked, purring at the thought of his friend.

Tyki nodded and stood, wincing as his joints popped. He began walking upstairs and Kanda quickly scrambled after him.

Sure enough, sitting at the table with the moyashi was his favorite tiger.

He purred as he walked up to him. Behind him, Tyki walked over to Lavi and began talking about what had happened. He heard Lavi sigh and resisted the urge to run back to the basement.

Alma looked up at him, grinning mischievously. Kanda glared, knowing what he was thinking. He looked to Allen. The kitten was looking down, shaking slightly.

Kanda sighed and reached across the table, flicking him in the forehead. The kitten yelped and looked at him. The barest hint of a smile tugged at Kanda's lips for a moment before he let it drop.

He inclined his head for him to follow and the three felines walked out into the back yard. The moment the door was closed, Alma pounced on Kanda, tackling him.

Kanda growled and rolled them over, elbowing Alma in the ribs. He hears Allen laughing and cheering him on, drawing a grin to his face. Now he couldn't lose, not with a certain kitten watching.

Alma kept them rolling, trying to get on top. Kanda did the same, clamping down on his arm, not enough for his fangs to break the skim, but just so he hissed and scrambled away. Kanda reached out, grabbing his leg and pulling him closer. He climbed over him and pressed his hand into his back, holding him down.

With a low purr, he leaned down and licked his friends neck. It was almost teasing and it wasn't the first time he'd done it (not by a long shot). But the moment he realized just what he was doing, he jumped off, snarling at himself.

Goddamn stupid heat and always making things difficult.

With a sigh, he let himself topple to the ground and just lay on his back. It was evening and the sun was going down, making the sky turn a lovely shade of pinkish-purple.

He snorted. No wonder he's been thinking strangely. Stupid heat...

Allen leaned over him, a bright smile on his face. The kitten purred and after a moment, he returned the gesture. Allen's smile grew and he settled beside Kanda, curling into his side.

Alma hummed thoughtfully and Kanda glared at him before the tiger settled, using his stomach as a pillow. Kanda turned his head toward Allen, who had yet to stop purring.

He was about to settle when he heard the doorbell ring and jumped up, sending the other two males tumbling. He ignored that and took off to the living room, almost crashing into Lavi, who was currently trying to get to said door. His tail twitched as he peeked through the blinds.

"Lenalee and her psychotic excuse of a brother are here with Reever." Kanda said, swishing his tail. Dogs... He hated dogs... Komui and his sister were wonderful enough, but why did they have to be _dogs_?

With the knowledge of who they were, Kanda slipped back outside when Alma was helping Tyki set up lights. Allen was... no where to be found...

He looked everywhere, darting back into the house and looking throughout the rooms and such.

"Lavi, where's Moyashi?" He asked, frowning.

Lavi looked at him before around. "Wasn't he outside with you and Alma?"

"He was. Then I came inside and now I can't find him."

"Ask Tyki. Or Alma, they should know. Maybe he's just in the yard and you didn't see him."

Kanda shrugged before slipping back outside. His eyes dilated, letting in as much light as he could while he searched. He walked over to Alma.

"Where's the Moyashi?" He asked, eyes sweeping the yard again.

Music started up in the house and their ears flicked toward the sound momentarily.

"He followed you."

Kanda frowned and walked back inside. Where hadn't he checked yet...? His eyes flickered to the basement door.

_He wouldn't..._

Then again, Kanda had run down there earlier...

Then he heard the distinct call of the kitten. He groaned and quickly ran down the stairs. The call was definitely his and ended when he got there. Before he could even call to the whitette, he was in his arms, cutting off circulation to his waist and down.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" He snapped, shaking the boy slightly before hugging him again.

Allen sniffled into his chest. "Tyki asked me to get something called 'tequila and rum' but I don't know what that is and I couldn't find the light-switch and I got scared because the door was closed so there was no light!"

"Calm down, Moyashi." Kanda said, stroking his hair to calm him. The kitten slowly began to purr and relax against his chest, loosening his hold.

He unwrapped Allen's arms from around his waist. "Wait here."

He slipped into the darkness, feeling his way to the storage room. It wasn't hard to find the bottles of alcohol. He grabbed both cases and carried them to the Moyashi, who was waiting patiently and leaning against the wall.

"Let's go."

Allen jumped and nodded, scrambling up the stairs. Kanda followed with a sigh. When he got to the top, he hunted down his owner and shoved the cases into his arms. The doorbell rang again and he darted back to his spot at the blinds, the moyashi squeezing in between him and the window to see. Kanda growled and threw Allen over his shoulder before Tyki got to the door. He took off to the back yard, Allen still slung over him. He was thrashing and wanting down, having saw someone his age.

When he got outside, Alma and the Lee siblings looked at him and paled.

"She's here." Kanda said, confirming their fears. He dropped Allen to his feet. The kitten stumbled a bit before looking around.

"Who's 'she'?" He asked, pouting in confusion.

The door slid open and they all turned.

"Hey~!"

Kanda kept Allen behind him, giving a low growl to tell him to stay there.

The young girl sauntered over to them, a hop in her step. She had a not-so innocent smile spread across her face and her eyes were narrowed.

Kanda's tail flicked at the sight of her. She may be human but still very, very dangerous. And she really did not like humanoid pets unless they were hers. He looked at the dog behind her.

_Why were there so many goddamn dogs here tonight...?_

Allen began peeking around his arm, trying to see. Kanda pushed him back behind him. He glanced back to see Alma holding him still. He whispered something in his ear but ignored it, focusing on the two before him.

At that moment, Lavi burst through the door with an oven mitt. They all stared because - _holy crap it was on fire!_

"Get it off your hand, you dumbass!" Kanda snapped, darting forward. He hissed as Lavi waved his arm around, yelling. With a growl, he pounced on the redhead, tackling him to the ground. He snatched the glove, yelping as the flames burned his hand before tossing it away. He stood, cradling his hand to his chest.

Allen ran up to them checking them both. Seeing Lavi was fine, he turned to Kanda. The older cat hissed as the kitten took his hand and inspected it. Clucking his tongue, he relaxed as the Moyashi's cold hands soothed the burn. His tail curled slowly, his ears perked and all his attention on Allen. He began purring as the kitten began licking the burn, his cool tongue easing the pain.

"Aww~! What I cute kitten!"

Kanda's ears flattened and he growled at Road, pulling Allen close to him.

"Lavi! You didn't tell me you got a new pet!" The girl sang, running up to the redhead. Her dog was right behind her. He turned so his back was to the cats. Kanda growled at him and the dog's tail began to wag, taunting him.

Oh, how he wanted to rip it off.

.

.

(Allen)

Back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth... Back and forth...

He knew that the dog was big and that he had sharp teeth. He also knew he'd probably get torn apart for it. But while the girl was talking to his redhead, he focused on the big, bulky Husky's tail. It just kept swaying. He purred, tensing his muscles. It passed by again and he swatted it, catching it between his hands.

Then the big doggy turned around and his sharp teeth began closing in on the kitten.

Allen didn't even have time to be afraid before he was on the ground, staring at the stars with the sounds of fighting somewhere near him.

_What...?_

.

.

(Kanda)

There were many types of fear. Two of them were felt by a certain cat within a millisecond of a millisecond. The first was fear for what he knew would happen if the next events actually happened. The second fear was for the little kitten he'd only just met yesterday, but had somehow become insanely fond of and insanely protective of. He didn't know if it was because the kitten was, well, a kitten, or if it was something more than that. Seeing as he couldn't possibly guess what the second one could be, he decided it was some kind of very slim paternal instinct to protect the bundle of troublemaking adorableness.

So when he saw the kitten grab the stupid dog's tail, he knew what was going to happen next. And sure enough, the dog whipped around, teeth bared, ready to take a chunk out of the harmless kitten.

Putting his arm in the way, he yowled at the sharp pain that shot through his forearm. Pushing Allen out of the way, Kanda then proceeded to attack the dog.

They rolled together, biting, scratching and hitting whatever piece of each other they could reach. The dog rolled them and grabbed his tail. He snarled and kicked the dog's face, forcing him to let go. He attached again, taking tight hold of his ear with his fangs and biting. The dog howled, but before they could do any more damage...

Water!

Snarling, Kanda darted out of the way of the water-spraying-demonic-hose. He hissed at it - not at Tyki, who held it. No. His fight was with the goddamn hose. Damn that thing.

He shook himself and walked over to Lavi, who was standing with his arms around a struggling whitette. He stood beside them, completely drenched, glaring at the infernal blue line.

One day... One day soon...

Damn hose... He'd get his revenge...

The dog snapped and he turned his attention to it, growling. He was staring at him and Kanda puffed up, telling him to bring it on.

But then Kanda turned away, looking instead to the kitten in Lavi's arms. He was crying for him, arms outstretched. He nodded to Lavi and the redhead let him go. Allen hugged him tightly, eyes roaming for injuries. The older cat was pretty sure he was covered in them.

Granted the stupid dog was worse off. He was bleeding and bruised. Not to mention it looked like he'd need to see a vet about the ear Kanda had all but shredded.

The dog growled and Kanda bared his fangs at him, this time _daring_him to attack with a kitten in his arms. He seemed to realize it wouldn't end well for him and backed down. Kanda's tail flicked back and forth, showing his irritation.

Another reason he hated dogs...

Everyone was silent as they watched the dog walk back to his owner. Road had her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Skin! Why would you do that?" She asked, tapping her sandal-clad foot on the grass.

The dog growled. "The stupid cat grabbed my tail!"

Kanda snarled, hugging Allen closer. "He's a kitten, you stupid mongrel!"

Road gave him a sharp look and he glared back. She looked at her dog once more and said the magic words no pet wanted to hear.

"Bad dog."

The dog's ears pinned back. Road apologized to everyone before leaving, taking her mutt with her.

Kanda's tail swished back and forth in annoyance. Stupid dog.

Lavi sighed. "How about a drink?"

There was a collective "yeah" as everyone made their was inside to get food and their promised alcoholic beverage.

Now that he had calmed down, Kanda found himself walking with a limp. And a bad one. Allen had to help him inside and they got to the kitchen.

Reever walked up to him and asked him to roll his pant leg up. He did so reluctantly, not liking being attended to by a vet. But with Allen staring at him with his big eyes full of concern, what was he supposed to do?

Reever hummed. "Can you move your ankle?"

Kanda did. It hurt but not badly.

"It's the foot that I kicked the mutt in the face with." Kanda said.

The man nodded before feeling his actual foot. This time, it hurt like hell. Kanda hissed, jerking his leg away from the vet. Allen was on his arm in an instant, looking angry at the man before them.

Tyki entered the room with a first-aid kit and paused, looking at Kanda, then the kitten latched onto his arm, then the vet who was watching said kitten warily. He sighed and walked over to Kanda.

"Must you always get into a fight?" The man asked.

Kanda gave him a deadpanned look. "Wasn't my fault."

Tyki looked read to say something else but Allen cut him off.

"It's true! It was my fault Kanda got hurt!" Tears started gathering in the kitten's eyes. "I was playing with the big dog's tail..."

Then he was crying and Kanda frowned, letting the kitten bury himself in his neck.

"Tch. Baka Moyashi. It wasn't your fault. The stupid mutt was the one wagging his stupid tail. He's also the stupid moron who tried to bite you." Kanda said, uselessly trying to make the whitette stop crying. He sighed and gave up.

"Speaking of which," Reever said, "let me see that arm."

It took some encouragement from Tyki before Kanda did so. His sleeve was torn and when they rolled up the material, the skin was red and swollen. The area around the wound was bloody and warm. They all frowned at it and Kanda made sure Allen couldn't turn his head to see.

Reever cleaned it then bandaged it. He sighed. "You're going to need a shot and I need to take a blood test so we know you don't have rabies."

Kanda had tensed the moment he said "shot." Tyki, seeing this, held him down as he began struggling to get away. No way were they going to make him get a needle! No way in all the realms of hell!

He yelled and flailed, slowly getting free. He felt Tyki pet him before everything went hazy. He purred and fell into the relaxed cloud...

.

.

(Allen)

The kitten flattened his ears and hugged Kanda. The older feline was completely limp and he was purring in that loud, strange way again. He rubbed his head against Kanda's, comforting him. Though he doubted he could even feel it. He had a funny smell on him but Allen figured it must have been the dog's.

Reever turned to the Chow-chow he'd met. Komui was his name.

"Get my kit from the trunk."

Komui nodded and scurried away. They all sat in silence, the only sound being Kanda's purring. He returned not long later, holding a large black bag.

Allen shrank back at the sight of it. He recognized that bag. Maybe not this particular one, but there was no denying it.

The Vet Bag.

And it seemed he wasn't the only one. Aside from the Lee siblings, Alma also fidgeted, moving a bit away from the group.

But even so, Allen remained at Kanda's side, holding him tight. He gulped, watching Reever pull a small case from inside. He unzipped it and pulled out an empty needle. Tearing the sterile packaging off it, he placed it at Kanda's right arm and pushed it in. Allen shuddered and whimpered as he began drawing blood. When that was done. He put the needle in a hard case and pulled out another. This time, he filled it with a liquid before sticking it in Kanda's arm.

The older cat's purrs stuttered and they all knew he was beginning to wake up. The moment the noise stopped, they all tensed. Sure enough, he started growling.

Komui came up behind him, trying to pull him away. Allen struggled, wailing that he didn't want to leave.

Kanda's eyes snapped open and he swiped blindly, leaving long scratches on the Chow-chow's arm. Allen jump back to his side, holding tightly, his tail curled against his waist and his ears flat against his head.

Komui yelped but Allen paid him no mind. He looked up at Kanda. The older cat was still disoriented and was blinking the haze from his eyes. He purred, trying to calm the black cat. It seemed to have some effect as Kanda perked his ears and looked at him before beginning to purr back.

Allen nuzzled into his side, a bright smile on his face.

.

.

(Kanda)

He glared around, tail twitching in annoyance. He turned to Tyki and glared harder. His owner just flashed a grin before fetching a bottle of tequila.

Clucking his tongue, Kanda looked back down at the boy in his arms. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. What time was it anyway? It had to of been pretty late. He looked at the digital clock on the stove.

10:30 already?

How the- oh yeah. That clock was an hour ahead. So it was only nine-thirty or so. Still, it was late. And it looked like everyone was winding down anyway. Granted, after that fight, Kanda doubted anyone was gonna wanna continue.

His owner would probably throw another one in a week to make up for it.

Everyone talked a while longer and somehow Allen had crawled into his lap, curling there and proceeding to fall asleep.

Kanda watched him. He looked so cute...

He shook his head. Can't be letting that happen again. Now that he was aware of the fact that he was in heat, he had to keep track of everything.

_But if you did molest him again, you have something to blame it on._

He clucked his tongue. No. He refused to stoop that low. Besides, it also brought back the fact that he was still only a kitten. A very adorable, very innocent and naive kitten who obviously knew nothing about situations like this.

Allen snuggled closer, completely unaware what was going on in his mind. The kitten began purring, ears twitching while he slept.

Alma left first, claiming he was wanted back home before ten. Tyki gave him a lift. Reever left not long after with his dogs, bidding them all a good-night.

Lavi sighed. "Well that was eventful."

Kansa snorted in agreement. The redhead took Allen and carried him to the bedroom while Kanda hopped along behind him, using the wall for support. He changed with some difficulty while Lavi got Allen ready for bed before tucking him in with a yellow stuffed animal. It was the same one that he had yesterday when he'd come in.

"You know, I have a feeling that the bed I was going to get for Allen would be a waste of money..." Lavi said thoughtfully.

Kanda smirked. "Probably."

Lavi gave him a hard look. "Behave."

Kanda nodded and slipped under the covers next to the kitten. The whitette purred and curled into him before he could even get comfortable. He sighed and let Allen do what he wanted to.

Lavi bid them good-night before turning the light off and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Kanda sighed before shifting to his side, facing the kitten. Allen snuggled into his chest, forcing him to wrap his arms around him before tangling their legs together. The older feline chuckled.

_Such a kitten...  
_  
When he put his head to the pillow, his nose was buried in snowy locks, surrounded by the alluring scent of the Moyashi.

.

.

(Allen)

The kitten shifted, groaning and purring. He was on his back, he could tell that much. His head was tilted as well and something warm and wet was lapping at his neck. He purred louder.

Bath time at this hour?

His tired eyes drifted open. They were stinging. He looked around. Soft moonlight was filtering in through the window. He glanced down to find Kanda washing him.

He jumped as he felt Kanda's hands on his sides, under his shirt.

"K-Kanda! Your hands are cold!" He whined in a low voice thick with sleep.

The older cat grunted and pushed himself up so he rested above him on his forearms. He licked his lips, his eyes dark and half-lidded.

Allen smiled at him, purring in contentment. He leaned up and licked his friend on the cheek before falling back down. He was awake now and didn't want to go back to sleep.

Kanda leaned down and began licking his neck again. The kitten tilted his head back, enjoying the attention greatly. The older cat moved down to where his nightshirt started, then going back up his neck, up his chin. He moved to his lips and began licking there before pressing between them.

Was he going to do what he did earlier?

It appeared that he was.

Allen parted his lips, purring and making appreciative noises as Kanda swept his mouth, pressing against his own tongue. He pressed back. That seemed to be what the older cat wanted. It felt really weird, but in a good way. He purred louder but his tongue was getting tired so he moved away. And he was also starting to get lightheaded.

Oh. He wasn't breathing.

He turned his head away and gasped. His purr was a bit broken with how heavy he was breathing, but oh well.

Kanda moved to his ear, nibbling and sucking on the appendage, causing the kitten to gasp. It felt so... strange! But intensely good at the same time.

His hands were back under his shirt, gliding up to play with his nipple.

"Ah!" Allen gasped, shuddering and squirming. He pinned his ears back, hands clutching at Kanda's shoulders. The older cat purred at the sound.

"W-wait... I do-don't like this..." Allen whimpered, tears filling his eyes. When Kanda didn't stop, he leaned up and gently bit his neck, just enough to get his attention.

Kanda stared down at him blankly before horror settled onto his face. He rolled to the side and it looked like he was about to take off again.

Allen panicked. His hard darted out, grabbing Kanda's arm. The older cat looked back at him.

"Don't go... I don't know what I did... But please don't be mad at me..." Allen whimpered, ears falling back and the tears slipping from his eyes.

Kanda sighed and before Allen saw him move, began hugging him tightly.

"Baka Moyashi... You didn't do anything wrong. It's all my fault..." He said, speaking harshly into his ear. He licked the kitten's cheek, wiping away the tears and purring softly, trying to calm him.

Allen slowly relaxed. So it wasn't his fault...?

"Then why are you mad...?" He asked.

Kanda leaned away and looked at him. "I'm not mad... I... Just forget about it. Go back to sleep and don't think about it anymore. You didn't do anything wrong, so just sleep."

Allen pouted but nodded.

"But I'm not tired." He said. A moment later he yawned. He began purring as his eyes drooped.

"...and I'm not a bean sprout..." Allen murmured, almost as an afterthought.

He held Kanda close, making sure he couldn't take off on him. The older cat began washing him again, only in a slower way now. The soft rhythm had him asleep within seconds.

.

.

To be continued...

**I have a question. Considering they are still young, would anyone take offense to there being a lemon? I haven't decided if I wanted to add it in but this story originally started out with Allen being 15 and Kanda 18. But then I couldn't stand how innocent I'd made him (and don't worry, that will change, they both will) so I changed his age.**

**Let me know, okay? Basically, vote "yes lemon" or "no lemon." Ps: I LOVE long reviews and will love you forever for giving them to me. However, I don't demand them. Even a single word or two of what you think will be just fine with me. SO REVIEW! DX I still have two more chapters to hold over you, so don't think I won't use that to my advantage!**


	3. Author's Note and answers to questions

Authors Rant

**Answers everyone questions so please read!**

Pfft! Haha silly readers! I didn't mean a lemon now! I don't do shota! Anyway, part one spans across a few years so of course they'd be older. *rolls eyes* There be a lot that needs to happen first. Besides, Kanda's not going to rape him. Allen hasn't even hit puberty yet! What kind of writer do you take me for? ALLEN HASN'T EVEN GONE INTO HEAT HIMSELF YET! IT'D BE STATUTORY RAPE!

And there will be no major time skipping! I can't stress this enough. Part one spans across three to four years, and then there will be a sequel. A lot of thing are going to happen and even Allen will have to grow up. So please don't tell me what I "should" do because I have everything all planned out.

...does anyone even read the Author's notes? You should. Sometimes they're VERY important. =_='

And to those of you who keep asking and I keep forgetting to answer (what can I say? I'm very forgetful): Allen does NOT have a black or red arm, nor does he have his scar. In this story, he will not have it. He will in the sequel, but in this one he's just a normal looking ten year old with cat ears and a tail. ^_^

Now, you may think I'm wasting your time with this, but really, I'm tired of getting reviews first thing in the morning tell me what I _should_ do. I'm sorry if it's petty but it's how I am. Had I not had the whole thing already planned out, I'd have welcomed suggestions, but as it is, what I write is what you get.

There isn't a story that I have on here that isn't planned from start to finish so please, PLEASE don't say "should". I'm still wondering why I'm like that but I am and although I really am good at suppressing the feeling, it's hard when every other person says I "should" do something. And I'm already a bad morning person as it is.

And to Mika and everyone else who wanted me to expand. No worries, they're going to go out and they go places and it's not just like how it is. Let the story kick in first. Allen has to get settled more. And everyone that you saw at the party comes back into their lives at one point, so really, they aren't a waste. In fact, at the point I am while writing this, they meet up with a few people. But for spoiler's sake, I won't say who. ^_^

Well, thanks for listening to my random ramblings and pet peeve declarations. The next chapter might take a while to get out as part one was already done and made. I appreciate your patience as I am working on my other fics as well. Thank Starisia the Shadow Demon that it got to you in the first place. She wasn't going to let me just give it up when the site wouldn't let me post it. *glomps Moyashi* I love you, lover!

Oh, and while we're on the subject, at the rate it's going, I think there might be more than 4 parts. And although this thought makes me cry in a corner, something tells me that everyone else might really enjoy that thought.

And thanks for all the reviews! Especially the long ones! XD

Catch ya around.

-KingRabbit


	4. Important!

_**Important So Please Read!**_

Good evening everyone, morning to some. I know everyone was probably thinking that this was an update and I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you, but it's very important that you read this.

As some of you may have heard, ff(dot)net is mass deleting stories that have any mature content in them. As I'm sure you may have noticed, I enjoy not only reading, but writing lemons and am very passionate about them and can tell you a good one from a bad one in a heartbeat. But the point is I have them in a few of my stories. So I really don't know if my account is even going to survive. But anyway, I do have them on a USB so I'm not concerned about losing them. However, as there are many multi-chapter stories on here, I will be reposting them elsewhere. I know it's a great inconvenience for everyone and I can and will understand if you do not continue to follow them.

But if you will, then here are links to other sites that I am on, just get rid of the spaces.

My DeviantArt account:

king-autumn. deviantart. com

My LiveJournal account:

king-autumn13. livejournal. com

So as soon as I stop wrestling with the two of them, I should have everything up on both accounts. You can follow me on deviantArt but I request that you at least review on my LJ account before you friend me. And at request, I will return the "friending".

An important friend of mine is also doing the same. You might know her as Starisia the Shadow Demon. She has already backed hers up on other sites such as deviantArt ( starisia. deviantart. com and just get rid of the spaces)

….Did you know I once made a facebook account for my writing? Yeah I have no idea what was going through my head… I think it's still there too…

Anyway, so the point of this all is to just let you know and to warn anyone who has lemons on here to back them up somewhere.

Thanks for your time!

Ever the happy (and a little odd) bunny,

KingRabbit


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How's it going? Yeah. Uhm. Long time no see. XD sorry about that. I went through a bit of a bout of writer's block and had completely lost my will to write. Anyway, so I'm back now and am in a bit of a writing frenzy. I'm back to having fun with it. And now that I have graduated, I have lots of time to write. Well, until I start working at least. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. ^_^**

**Warning: Uhm... Yeah. Kanda's in heat. Expect something in this first part here. Nothing major, just something placed there out of boredom. XD**

When a Butterfly Flaps Its Wings

Chapter 3

(Kanda)

He didn't sleep the rest of the night. He stared at Allen, rubbing his plump lips with his thumb. He just wanted to kiss him again. So he did, just not on his lips.

Kanda cupped his jaw before pressing a kiss to the kitten's forehead.

He smiled bitterly.

"You have no idea what you do to me..."

Kanda stayed like that for a while before continuing to watch him.

The room slowly grew brighter as the sun rose. He knew Tyki and Lavi were going to sleep in because it was Saturday. And he doubted the kitten beneath him would be getting up anytime soon after having woken up in the middle of the night.

He sighed. There was nothing to do now. But the kitten's grip had loosened so he quickly untangled himself without waking him before making his way to the living room. He clicked on the TV and almost flipped out. He'd forgotten to change the channel yesterday. So the first thing he put on was cartoons.

But dear lord. He hated being in heat.

With a groan, he stood and made his way downstairs. When he got to the bathroom, he closed and locked the door, thankful for thick walls.

Leaning against the counter, he quickly stripped himself of his pants. He hissed when he felt the cold air touch him. Turning around, he leaned his forearm against the mirror, his palm flat on it. His other hand crept downward, fingers slipping between raven curls, then around heated skin.

He moaned, panting harshly, eyes slipping closed as he relished the feeling. It felt amazing, like cold fire. His hands were cold but it felt delightful against the burning skin. He moaned again as he began stroking himself, slowly gaining speed. Pausing near the top, he began purring as he pressed his thumb against the sensitive slit before pumping himself once more. He could feel the molten heat pooling and knew he wasn't going to last long. He never did while in heat.

His hand moved faster and faster and then...

He sighed, forcing his knees to not give out beneath him. Standing straight, he panted and stared at his hand and the whiteness covering it. Clucking his tongue, Kanda began lapping it up. It wasn't the best taste but they hadn't fixed the pipes yet so the water wasn't running down here.

Fixing his pants, Kanda opened the door.

And walked right into the kitten.

Blinking down at him, he blushed.

/Please don't tell me.../

"Oh... So you were here..." Allen said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blushed and smiled brightly, tail swaying happily.

"Good morning, Kanda!"

Kanda sighed in relief before replying in kind.

"How are your injuries?" Allen asked.

Kanda showed him. "All healed."

The kitten looked in awe and felt the skin. There was nothing left but pale scars. Kanda pushed down the urge to jump the kitten.

He really did absolutely /hate/ being in heat...

He led Allen back upstairs and began fixing some pancakes for breakfast.

The kitten helped again, this time actually being of use. After washing his hands, Kanda set about gathering the ingredients while he had Allen get the big mixing bowel from the bottom cupboard. When it was all laid out before them, they began making the flat deliciousness that was pancakes.

When breakfast was almost ready, the owners zombied their way out of the bedroom, both in boxers while Lavi was the only one with a shirt. They sat at the table. Tyki began lighting up a cigarette, but with a sharp glare from the second two oldest, he sighed and put it away. The kitten just looked really confused.

Kanda set two mugs of coffee on a tray and sent Allen off toward them, needing to flip the last of the pancakes. When Allen wondered back to him, he sent him back to the table with four dishes and forks. Turning off the stove, Kanda grabbed the platter with the food and followed, stopping by the fridge to get the syrup.

Then they all settled in and began to chow down.

"We're going shopping today." Tyki said suddenly, drawing the two felines' attention.

"What for?" Kanda asked, flicking his ear at Allen's hum of excitement.

"New clothes. And Allen needs clothes to begin with." Lavi answered.

"And we need food. You've been sneaking some again." Tyki said, a note of accusation in his voice.

Kanda looked away for a moment before turning back with a smirk, eyes closed. The closest he got to a smile as he began purring.

The owners snorted at him and they all returned to eating.

"You're such a bad influence on Allen." Lavi said, rolling his eyes.

Kanda flicked his ears and grinned at him before looking at Allen. He then looked back at Lavi, a devious look on his face. He purred, curling his tail lazily as his grin stretched to become very... cat-like.

Lavi paled. "Don't you dare."

Kanda chuckled and didn't reply, tail flicking in amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He purred, taking a bite of his food.

"Yuu Kanda." Tyki said sternly. But there was a note of amusement in his voice that ruined it.

Kanda grinned at him, flicking his ear. "I'm not doing anything."

"Not yet." Lavi added.

"What are you talking about...?" Allen asked, pouting.

The three looked at him.

"Nothing." Kanda said, stroking his fluffy white tail with his own.

The kitten purred and smiled at him before shrugging and returning to eating.

.

.

.

(Allen)

SHOPPING!

The kitten fidgeted excitedly, tail flicking in impatience. He was sitting in Kanda's lap on the couch, waiting for his owners to finish getting ready. He and Kanda were already set, just waiting. He wore a light gray and dark gray striped long sleeved shirt that belonged to the older feline with his jeans from yesterday. And Kanda wore a navy-blue one like his (without the stripes) and darker jeans. Allen wore a pair of Kanda's socks as his were all dirty from running around yesterday.

He purred and leaned back against the older cat, turning his head up and licking his chin.

"Stay still, Moyashi." Kanda said, looking down and returning the favor.

"But I wanna go /now/~!" Allen whined, purring louder.

"You can wait another two minutes." Kanda sighed, resting his chin on the kitten's head. He purred some more and flicked his tail back and forth.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lavi said, walking into the room. Tyki was right behind them. Allen jumped up and ran to the door, throwing on his shoes before the owners could even get to it. He smiled wildly, tail swaying happily. He perked his ears toward Kanda, who sighed before standing. He still had a slight limp to his walk, but he said he was alright so Allen didn't press him.

He moved out of the way so everyone could get on their shoes. Couldn't they move faster? He began hopping in his spot, waiting for them to open the door. When they finally did, he bolted outside, closely followed by Kanda as he made a mad dash to the jeep. Running head-long into it, he used the door handle to keep himself from falling as he bounced back.

"Hey! Be careful!" Tyki snapped. Allen jumped, startled, before turning to his owner with wide, scared eyes. He flattened his ears and let his tail droop.

"M'sorry..." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

Kanda patted his head and he held back a sniffle, eyes watering slightly.

"Don't be, Moyashi. Tyki, leave him alone." The older cat said, weaving his fingers into Allen's snowy locks and began gently scratching. Allen began purring, pressing against the movement as he looked up, eyes going wide when he saw Kanda and Tyki glaring at each other. Though his owner seemed a lot more shocked and surprised than anything else. Even Lavi was staring. After a few tense moments, the redhead stepped between them.

"Alright, ladies, that's enough."

Kanda snorted. "'Lady'? You're the one who takes it."

The redhead's face darkened to match his hair as he blushed.

"I-well-we-" He stuttered. "Just s-shut up!"

Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Take what? Lavi, are you sick? Are you taking medicine?"

Before the redhead could reply, Tyki snorted. "Yeah, he is. Love-sick~!"

Behind him, Kanda began singing. "I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're going down on me in between the sheets~"

The redheads face got darker. "K-Kanda! You'll scar Allen!"

Allen gave him a horrified face before turning to Kanda. "You're going to hurt me? But why?"

Kanda looked panic, raising his hands in a calming gesture. "What? No! That's not what he meant!"

Allen's eyes filled with tears at the thought of his friend hurting him. He didn't want to be hurt. He loved him. Kanda was his family, his first family after the pet store owner.

The kitten stared at the ground, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Look what you did!" He heard Kanda snap. He flinched back before feeling a hand on his head and a tail stroking his own. He looked up through his bangs, searching Kanda's eyes for any chance he may be lying. He relaxed when he found only the truth. He stepped forward, pressing his face into Kanda's shirt. The older cat put his hands on his shoulders.

"Time to get in the car, Moyashi." Kanda said, nudging him toward the jeep. Allen nodded and turned toward it. Lavi and Tyki were already in the car, having a conversation in hushed voices. Kanda opened the door and Allen slid in, then across to the other side. He heard Kanda sigh before feeling the jeep shift as he climbed in.

He watched his owners, head tilted to the side as he watched them. They were tense, not looking at each other as Tyki backed out of the drive-way. Allen looked at Kanda, his brow furrowed in confusion. The older cat refused to look at him.

He flattened his ears and curled his tail onto his lap as he looked out the window.

.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

"Enough! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Lavi snapped.

Kanda glared out the window. Was this really the time to be fighting? He looked to his side where the kitten had fallen asleep soon after they left the house, curling against his side. He stirred a bit, his rest disturbed by Lavi's loud voice. He brushed his tail against his, soothing him back into a restful sleep. The shopping plaza was still half an hour away, so he may as well let him sleep.

Silence fell over the jeep as Kanda turned back to the window. "Tyki, you're speeding." He said, turning look at him through the rearview.

He could feel the jeep slow down abruptly, forcing him forward. Allen gave a yelp and he jerked from his sleep, almost sliding off the seat. Kanda's arms flew forward, taking hold of him before he could be hurt. Behind them a car honked. He looked back, seeing it only inches from them at best. He swallowed hard, holding the kitten tight.

"Tyki! What the hell?" Lavi snapped, both hands on the dashboard.

His owner didn't reply and he turned his attention back to the dazed kitten. Allen was staring up at him, his wide, confused eyes glazed with remnant sleep.

"Wha...?" He asked. Kanda leaned down and licked his forehead before looking up. Tyki pressed the gas again, this time keeping with the speed limit. He sighed and sat back in his seat, pressing his lips into a tight line. The kitten sat back in his own seat, gazing around with interest.

"Kanda, are we almost there?" Allen asked. He nodded, not looking at the kitten. He pressed himself into the seat, feeling warmth flash across him for a few minutes. He stifled his panting, enjoying the icy window against his flushed face. Now of all times? Really?

He felt cool hands latch onto his arm and looked at the kitten from the corner of his eyes. Allen's face was set into concern, his brow furrowed and his ears back, eyes wide.

"Kanda?" He asked, tilting his head. "Are you alright?"

Kanda nodded, biting back a groan at the too-hot feeling of his hands gripping his arm.

"You smell funny." Allen stated. He then blushed a dark cherry and looked away. "I d-didn't mean in a bad way! You just smell different is all. It's actually really nice."

Kanda swallowed hard as he watched that face. He bit his tongue and looked into the mirror, catching Tyki's eye. He pleaded for him to do something, anything before he jumped the kitten then and there.

"Allen, look, there's the mall." His owner said, catching the kittens attention.

Allen jumped to his window, pressing his face flat against the glass as he looked. Kanda sighed in relief and slumped in his seat. He looked out the window. Sure enough, the mall wasn't that far ahead. He thought it was farther.

As they pulled in, it didn't take them long to find a parking spot, getting lucky and finding someone pulling out relatively close to entrance. Before Allen could open the door, Kanda pulled him close.

"Don't leave Lavi's side. Always stay with one of us." He said, staring him hard in the eyes. Through the excitement, he could see the kitten's confusion, but knew he understood. He glanced down, making sure he had his color on. He nodded in approval when he found it there. He let the kitten go, the close proximity driving his senses crazy.

He couldn't wait for the week to be over.

After turning off the jeep, Tyki said something to Lavi. The redhead nodded and got out. He walked around to Allen's door and opened it.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice bright and giving no sign that he had been arguing with Tyki just earlier.

Alen nodded eagerly and jumped out of the jeep. He turned to Kanda as he was getting ready to follow.

"Hold on a moment, Kanda." Tyki said, catching his eyes in the rearview mirror. Kanda swallowed, knowing what was coming.

"They'll meet up with us." Lavi said, closing the door. Allen pouted at Kanda through the window. He nodded at him, making the kitten smile before following close to Lavi as they went inside.

Tyki got out of the jeep and opened Kanda's door. The cat slid over to it, letting his feet dangle while he sat. Tyki handed him a bottle of water and two pills. He bared his fangs at them but took them from his owner anyway.

"You know the rules. If you don't take them then you stay in the really hot jeep. I don't think you want to be disappointing Allen. Or jumping him."

Kanda glared. "It's not my fault! I- …really… It isn't…"

"I know. And that's why you have to take them."

"But they make me disoriented." Kanda knew he was whining, but with good reason. He hated taking the pills. Everything got fuzzy and it dulled his senses. Most times he even came down with a fever.

"Take them or stay in the hot jeep?"

"Can't I have the keys?"

Tyki gave him a pointed look that said there really was only one option and that was to take the pills and get his ass inside. So with a sigh, Kanda took a gulp of water, swallowing it before putting the funny-smelling pills on his tongue. He took another gulp of water and swallowed, making a face at the bitter taste. The pills kicked in almost instantly and he lurched forward as the world began to spin. He blinked several times to clear his foggy vision, slowly able to make out Tyki's form as he kept him from being intimately acquainted with the burning pavement.

"They'll last… two hours, so… hold on."

Kanda frowned, ears swiveling on his head as he tried to figure out what his owner was saying. "Wha…?"

He watched his owner shake his head before pulling him to his feet. He stumbled a bit, trying to gain his balance as he latched onto Tyki's arm, not wanting to fall flat on his face. He heard the door shut and jumped slightly at the loud noise. Blinking, he kept hold of his owner's arm as he followed him into the air-conditioned mall and out of the intense heat. The cold helped clear his mind just enough that he could let go of Tyki's arm without falling over, but he was still a bit unsteady, needing to constantly blink his eyes to keep away the fog.

It didn't take them long to catch up to Lavi and Allen, who were in a specialty store getting clothes for the kitten. They already had a few outfits picked out that were both in Allen's size as well as for his species. Wasn't always easy to find both.

"You really are a Moyashi." Kanda muttered, drawing the kittens attention. Allen ran at him, throwing his arms around his waist. He released a puff of air as they fell to the floor. He groaned while the kitten was laughing.

"Guess what, Kanda? Lavi said we can buy a movie later and eat popcorn! He said we can also have salmon for supper! I like salmon! Do you like salmon?" The kitten gushed out, not even stopping for a breath.

It made Kanda dizzy and he really had to concentrate to hear what he was saying. He seemed intent on making sure he couldn't.

"I prefer tuna…" He muttered, sitting up. The kitten sat up too, his arms still around Kanda. He looked up, finding Tyki and Lavi talking near the clothes rack, occasionally looking in their direction. They were more relaxed and the short distance between them told Kanda that they were no longer mad about whatever they had been earlier. He felt relieved and turned his attention back to Allen, who was currently listing off the different movies he'd scene on TV that he wanted to watch. Kanda didn't know how he could remember them all. Figures he would though.

"Moyashi, don't you have clothes to pick out?" He asked, cutting the kitten off.

"Oh yeah!" Allen said, jumping up and running back to Lavi so he could start picking out more clothes. Kanda stood and wondered over to the shelves a few spots down. He kept his owner in sight, not wanting to get lost while he was like this. He quickly grabbed several pairs of socks and tossed them into the basket they were carrying around. Neither of them liked wearing things on their feet, but sadly, they had no choice in the matter.

"Are they his size?" Tyki asked. Kanda glared at him, not missing the teasing edge to his owner's voice.

"I'm not that blind." He retorted.

"Kanda, you're blind?" Allen cried, dropping the shirt he had been holding.

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked at the kitten. "No, Moyashi, I am not blind."

"Sometimes I wonder." Lavi muttered.

"Tch." Was Kanda's reply as he turned away and began wondering around the store once more. He heard footsteps and flicked his ears, easily recognizing that stride.

"Do you need anything?" Tyki asked, petting his head. Kanda released a reluctant purr and looked around, thinking back to his closet. He shook his head. He would be fine until winter. "Alright. Allen is almost done so we should be leaving soon. How you feeling?"

"Like I just got back from the vet…" He grumbled, glaring at one of the shelves as if it was completely to blame. Maybe it was like the hose, always causing him grief. But he was pretty sure he'd never seen this particular shelf before.

"Compared to the vet? That must be pretty bad."

"You think?"

"If only improved your attitude as well." Tyki teased, giving a dramatic sigh.

"Kiss my ass." Kanda growled, swatting his hand away as he walked back to Allen and Lavi. He heard Tyki chuckle and grinned, always enjoying banter with his owner. It gave him something to do, something to concentrate on while he tried to focus.

"Kanda! Look!" Allen held up a shirt that had short sleeves with swirling designs stemming from where the seams met on the side. It didn't look that bad. Well, on the bean sprout at least. He would probably be kind of cute in it. "Do you like it?"

Kanda gave a quick nod, though he instantly regret it. He grimaced, head pounding from his new head ache. Luckily, the kitten had turned away when Lavi said he had to pay for the shirt. He flicked his tail, noticing then that it had a numb feeling. He turned, trying to see it over his shoulder. The fog was back over his eyes and he growled, blinking it away as he flicked his tail again. It twitched but nothing more. He tried bringing it up near his hip but couldn't do any more than make it sway. He sighed in defeat, hanging his head and pinning back his ears. This was why he hated the pills. Although they kept him from the effects of his heat, it seemed to mess with his hole system. He wondered if it was even worth it, as some of the symptoms from the pills lasted for a few weeks, the longest so far being three. The pills themselves lasted for a few hours, so it really was more of a pain than a relief.

Another reason he hated the human drugs. But they were much safer than the ones made for those like him.

"So what are we doing now?" Allen asked, holding one of six bags that contained his clothes. Tyki and Lavi grabbed the rest.

"Well, I said we could get a movie, so I guess we go there next." Lavi replied. They walked out of the store and Kanda trailed behind them, feeling more than a bit dizzy. He felt warm and disconnected from his body. He vaguely wondered if he was getting a fever again.

"M'kay!" Allen said, tail twitching in excitement. Kanda glared at the fluffy, white appendage, jealously kicking through his veins. He pushed it down, knowing it wasn't right to be jealous. It was just the meds. They entered the movie store and Kanda took a seat on the bench in front of the entrance. He was tired so he closed his eyes, slowly drifting into an uncomfortable in-between state as he waited. He knew it would likely be a while so he decided to take a nap and let himself drift off completely.

.

.

.

.

(Allen)

The kitten scanned through the many titles of movies, hoping to find one he'd seen previews for. There were so many he wanted to see, so he decided that the first one he found would be the one he would get. He knew Lavi and Tyki were wondering around as well so he continued scanning. Finally, he found one he thought he might like.

"Kanda, look at this one!" He said happily, grabbing it and turning to show it to his friend. He looked around. "Kanda?"

He moved around the shelves, thinking that he was on the other side. Or maybe he was playing a game and was waiting for Allen to play too! The thought made him look around eagerly. But he still couldn't find him.

Allen frowned, sniffing in disappointment. He froze and sniffed again, this time with purpose. Kanda's scent wasn't anywhere in the store...

He searched around and sure enough, not a whiff of him. He frowned and looked at his owners. They had their backs to him and were scanning the shelves, occasionally picking one out, looking at it, then putting it back. He hesitated, not wanting them to worry them just in case Kanda showed up. And Kanda...

He had said not to leave Lavi's side. But what if his friend had gotten lost? Or worse! He has been acting funny and he seemed a little out of it earlier. He actually agreed with Allen when he showed him his new shirt. Kanda didn't agree with anything!

Biting his lip, Allen walked over to his owner and smiled brightly, giving him the movie.

"Did you choose?" Lavi asked, looking at the case.

Allen nodded and smiled wider. "Yup! But I want to keep looking! Is that okay?"

Lavi nodded and Allen ran back to where he had been. He moved around the shelf, making sure he was able to see Lavi. His owners had both returned to scanning so neither saw him run out of the store. He rushed the way they had come, pushing and shoving his way through the bustling crowd. He constantly apologized, not stopping. He couldn't see where he was going and tried his best to sift through the layers of scent to find Lavi's so he could follow it back. He was sure he could find Kanda if he kept going this way. He found a scent he was familiar with and followed it, hoping that it was one of his owners. The place was full of so many smells that he couldn't tell them apart very well. He slipped down a hallway and stopped. It wasn't crowded and there were only about five or so people. Above him was a sign that read directions to the bathrooms.

This couldn't be right. He didn't recognize this area. Flattening his ears, Allen smelt the air again. He knew this scent. But from where? He didn't know. And really, he didn't care. It wasn't Kanda. Turning, he gulped. The crowd was a lot more intimidating now that he actually looked at it. He hesitated, not at all used to so many people. Even the party had been a bit much for him. He wasn't used to this many people at once. Animals that he grew up with was nothing compared to this.

He began to shake, suddenly very afraid. Too many people. What if he got lost. He already was lost! But what if he stayed lost and couldn't get around? And what if one of them tried to take him away, to the mysterious POUND-place like he had heard stories about? No one ever came back from there! He didn't want that! He wouldn't be able to see Kanda! Or Lavi or Tyki!

Tears brimmed his eyes and he sniffled. He wanted to crying out, to call for Kanda. But it was so loud that he didn't think Kanda would be able to hear him.

He stepped back, the crowd suddenly swelling as large families walked by, trying to stay together. He envied them. Some of the kids looked at him and pointed. He stepped back again, not wanting to keep their attention.

He continued to step back until he felt something hard against his back.

It was something hard but not a wall.

Something warm.

Something that breathed.

Something that smelt oddly like that dog Kanda had gotten into a fight with.

He connected the scent. So that's what he had been following.

Slowly looking up, he swallowed thickly as he met the husky's gaze. He was glaring at him and his ear was bandaged up. Kanda had completely shredded it so he wasn't surprised.

"It's the kitty-kat. You were with the other kitty. He was a bad kitty. He made my Rode call me a bad dog." Skin said.

Allen swallowed. "You hurt Kanda too."

"I had to go to the vet." The dog growled, ignoring him.

Before Allen could moved, the dog grabbed his ear, pulling hard. He yowled, pain shooting through his head and he moved with the motion, trying to ease the pressure. Tears flooded down his face, his sensitive appendage feeling it it was on fire and about to be torn off. Acting on instinct, his hand darted out, claws raking across flesh. The dog yelped and let him go. Allen fell to his knees, both hands holding his ear flat to his head, scared he might lose it.

His tail was next to become Skin's victim and he snarled, whipping around and clamping his jaw tight around the hand that held him. He tasted blood as his fangs broke the skin. The dog swung his arm, sending him flying. He landed on his feet and stumbled back, falling. He kept himself rolling until he was on all fours, looking at the dog. He bared his bloodied fangs, tears flat against his head and tail whipping back and forth, refusing to be caught if the dog tried to grab it again.

Skin rubbed his hand and growled. Allen hissed in response. The dog glared before lunging. Allen scrambled out of the way and jumped to his feet, taking off into the crowd. It was less scary now that he had a raging dog after him. He quickly caught Lavi's scent and followed it, this time actually recognizing where he was going. Even after he lost it, he kept running, dodging people and trying to put distance between him and Skin.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Please move! Thank you! Watch out! Move please!" He easily slipped through the crowd, his small and agile body able to weave and duck around people. It helped that people darted out of the way the moment they saw the giant husky on his tail.

It didn't take him long to catch sight of the familiar shock of red hair. The redhead looked up at the commotion, his eyes widening when he saw Allen. They filled with shock and fear when they saw the dog breathing on his tail.

That look made Allen realize that he was leading him right at his family. Tyki was there as well and so was Kanda. They all stared, though Kanda seemed more confused than anything, like he had just woken up.

If Skin saw Kanda, he'd try to hurt him. And if his friend was sick like he thought he was, then he could be badly injured.

Skidding to a halt, Allen whipped around, dodging the tackle the would have crushed him flatter than the pancakes they'd had for breakfast. He swiped at the dog's bandaged ear, hitting him hard enough to turn the white cloth to ribbons and make him howl. He rounded on him and tried to catch him. Allen quickly ducked out of the way, taking off in the other direction, the dog right on his heals.

He panted, not used to running this much. Sprinting was one thing, but distance wasn't something he was used to. He looked around wildly, searching for something to help him. He saw the stairs and remembered what had happened with Kanda. His friend had said not to run on the stairs, but he chose not to listen. Darting for them, he watched where he placed his feet, taking them three at a time. They curved halfway and made a sharp turn. He grabbed the railing and used it sling himself around, crying out as it pulled his shoulder. Skin didn't do that. He barreled right into the metal railing, denting it out of shape from the force of him hitting it. The resounding clang echoed, even with all the other sounds. He saw people watching and quickly ran back up the stairs. He saw Lavi running toward him and rushed to meet him, jumping into his arms. He gasped for breath, eyes wide and darting around frantically. He shook and his tail whipped back and forth, ears flat. Kanda was next to meet him and his eyes seemed much clearer. He struggled out of Lavi's hold and into Kanda's. The older feline held him close, almost making it so he couldn't breath. He didn't mind.

Kanda began to pet him, scratching behind his ears. He whimpered, the one Skin having pulled still sensitive. Kanda put him at arms length and looked at the appendage. His other one was relaxed, slightly up. But the aching one was still pinned to his head.

Kanda gently stroked it and even that made him whimper and flinch away. Allen looked at him with wide, teary eyes. The older feline nodded and returned to trying to crush him into his body. He began petting him again, this time keeping away from his aching ear. Allen slowly relaxed, releasing a grumbled purr. The excitement was over and his mind no longer screamed for his body to run, run, run. He felt tired.

Looking at Lavi, he put on a wide smile.

"Can we get ice cream?"

.

.

.

(Kanda)

The kitten had just taken out a dog and he wanted ice cream. Kanda would have asked for tuna.

Tuna was much better a reward.

"Kanda, keep an eye on Allen. We'll be right back." Tyki said.

Kanda nodded, licking up one of the drips that had begun to slide down the cone. The excitement had gotten rid of the pills, kicking them out of his system. He was more than grateful for it.

He looked at Allen, amused as the kitten lapped quickly at his ice cream. He returned to his own, trying to beat the drips by licking the base up. His tail swayed slowly and he twitched his ears. The area of the mall they were in was quiet. Even though it was the food court, it wasn't as busy as other parts of the mall. Or maybe it was because he wasn't paying much attention.

The kitten made a funny noise as he tried to lick up the drops and Kanda looked toward him. His ear was still pinned down and Kanda could only guess how much it was hurting him. It couldn't have been developed very long, so the sensitivity much have still been high. Though an ear being pulled always hurt, Allen probably felt it more.

He though back to his past when he was a kitten. Tyki had made the mistake of touching his ears. Kanda was pretty sure there were still faint scars of when he had scratched his owner. He still felt guilty about it even to this day.

Kanda quickly pushed the memories down, knowing it wasn't something he should be thinking of. The rainy day in that dirty alley was long gone. No use dwelling on it.

Allen made another noise and he looked at him again, absently finishing off his cone. He hadn't even realized he'd eaten the whole thing. Allen still seemed to be struggling with the drips. He was about to comment when he noticed just how he was doing it.

Allen would start at the base of the cone where the drips of vanilla ice cream were longest, his tongue flat against it as he trailed up to the top. There, he would lean away just an inch or so, letting his tongue curl as it reached the top. He gripped it with both hands and repeated the task, getting anything that was on his fingers as well. He leaned away, licking his lips before doing it all over again. He looked at Kanda, eyes bright and cheeks rosy from his joy and trying to get it all. He smiled at him before returning to his ice cream.

Kanda swallowed, breath catching in his throat. He fought it back, almost, ALMOST wishing he could take more pills. He breathed out slowly, trying to tear his eyes away from the kitten.

"Alright! We're back! How is-"

Kanda jumped up, turning and bolting into Tyki, clutching his shirt. He stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Make him stop. Please make him stop..." He pleaded, pressing his face into his owner's chest.

Tyki looked at Allen before he snorted and pet his head. "Pervert." He muttered, low enough so only Kanda could hear.

He glared up at him. "And where, pray tell, do you think I got it from?"

Tyki smiled. "Alma or the TV."

Kanda rolled his eyes and let him go, turning back to Allen but keeping his eyes from landing on him directly. Lavi handed something to him and the kitten lit up like Christmas morning.

"You got it!" Allen cried, quickly crunching the last bite of his cone.

"Slow down, Moyashi. You're going to choke if you do that." Kanda said, inching forward to see what it was. It was a movie and he vaguely wondered if it was one of the ones he had wanted. From the looks of it, it had to have been.

"Now we just need to get some groceries and we can go home." Tyki said.

Allen nodded, and grabbed one of the bags he'd been carrying. Tyki and Lavi grabbed the others again. Yawning, Kanda followed. Allen stayed with him, looking down at his new movie. He kept flipping it over, as if trying to memorize the entire case.

"Can we watch it when we get home?" Allen asked him.

Kanda shrugged. "I don't see why not."

The kitten purred happily. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Hn."

The purring got louder as they left the cold mall and stepped out into the boiling summer heat.

.

.

.

(Allen)

It was well into the afternoon and Kanda had fallen asleep after they left the grocery store. Allen thought he looked handsome when he was sleeping. He smiled at his friend before curling into his side and started falling asleep himself. He heard a loud click and flicked his ears, prying open his tired eyes. He looked at Lavi, who held a camera. He smiled at him before closing his eyes again and drifted off completely.

After a while, he felt himself being lifted, felt his body in open air and thought it was awesome. He would be the first flying cat. Maybe he had bird genes in him. But that didn't make sense. He liked to eat birds but didn't like birds themselves. They teased him and liked to peck at him when he wanted to play. Allen didn't think they liked to play.

He purred feeling a familiar hand on his head. Slowly opening his eyes, Allen looked around to find himself in Kanda's arms. His friend was carrying him to their bedroom. Looking behind him, he saw Lavi carrying the bags that held his clothes. In the distance, he could hear the phone ring and Tyki answer it.

Kanda placed him on the bed and he curled up, rolling slightly onto his back so his head was upside-down, neck exposed. He purred more, the sound becoming broken as he drifted further into sleep.

.

.

.

(Kanda)

He watched the kitten for a while longer before turning away, and wondering into the kitchen to help put groceries away. Tyki was still on the phone, his finger curling in the cord. That meant that they would be sent into work early. Both Lavi and Tyki worked in a production company, the same one to be exact. He wondered if their boss had scored a big hit. She seemed to know which ones would be worth it, making the company quite successful. His owner had worked with her for a very long time, Lavi almost just as long. They were always the first ones she called. She must have thought it was helpful that they were dating and lived together. Two birds with one stone and such.

He kept watching Tyki, digging through the bags to find the perishables. He set the salmon aside to thaw while he put everything else away. He couldn't help but lick his lips when he found the tuna. He remembered that he still had his task of corrupting the kitten. Maybe he'd start with stealing food.

Putting the tuna away, he quickly finished up and sat at the table, waiting for Tyki to finish talking. He didn't have to wait long.

"Have to go in?" He asked.

Tyki nodded. "Tonight. We'll probably stay in the office over night."

Kanda nodded.

"Will you be alright?" It was a loaded question. 'Will you be alright and not molest the ten-year-old kitten?' was what he was really asking.

Kanda nodded again, flicking his ear. Tyki nodded as well, sealing the deal. Lavi walked in and asked what was going on. While Tyki quickly explained, Kanda slipped off his chair and wondered into the bedroom. Allen was still asleep so he was careful when he lay down beside him. He really wasn't surprised, the kitten having had quite the day. He heard Allen begin to purr again and looked down at him. He was still on his side, slightly on his back with his neck exposed. He rolled over, curling into Kanda's chest. The older cat huffed and hugged him, placing his head against his. The kitten twitched, mewling quietly in his sleep. Raising his head up, Kanda looked down at him, a frown tugging at his lips at the slightly pained expression that twisted Allen's face.

Leaning down, he gently licked him, purring in his ear to calm him down while his tail searched until it found the kitten's, curling around it. The combination seemed to work and Allen slowly began to purr back. It was disjointed and low but it was a purr nonetheless. He continued a while longer before resting his head back down. He kept purring, and let himself settle, relaxing into a light sleep.

With every shift the kitten made, he pulled him closer. There was a muted knock on the door and he opened his eyes, sitting up. Tyki stepped in and walked to the bed. Kanda flicked his eat at him, not wanting to wake the kitten with how close he was.

"We're leaving now. If we're not back by midnight, well, we stayed in the office." His owner said

Kanda nodded. "And if you're not back by noon tomorrow, then you'll be gone until at LEAST midnight."

Tyki gave him a guilty look, nodding. "Sorry we have to leave you alone all the time."

Kanda stared at him before he understood the question that had been nipping at his heals since he first laid eyes on the kitten in his arms. "That's why the Moyashi is here, isn't it? To keep me company."

His owner nodded and looked at the kitten, who shifted, curling tight and somehow closer to Kanda. Tyki tilted his head, seeming to inspect them for a while. The scrutiny made Kanda wary, not liking the glint that slowly became more pronounced in his owner's eyes. A sly, knowing grin bloomed across Tyki's face, earning a glare from the raven haired feline. The expression stretched wide, etching itself into his physiognomy and making the corners of his eyes crinkle. Devious bastard.

"What?" Kanda asked, eyes narrowed and tail twitching in annoyance, uncurling from it's place wrapped with Allen's. The kitten's tail swayed in response, as if he was searching for the lost contact.

Tyki shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"That just tells me there is lots of something."

His owner shook his head, grin still firmly in place. "Anyway, see you tomorrow, Kanda."

"...Ass-"

"Kitten."

"-hhhhoo-at. You asshat."

Tyki snorted, rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the room, closing the door. He reopened it a moment later. "Oh. We put the salmon back in the freezer."

Kanda nodded and the door was closed again.

"Sammmooon..."

He looked down, one eyebrow raised as the kitten spoke. He was still asleep. Kanda figured that him talking with Tyki had woken him slightly, enough to hear "salmon" at least.

He put his head down once again. He heard the front door open then close. The owners were gone. Closing his eyes, he let himself begin to fall asleep, hoping to be rid of any lingering symptoms of the pills.

Just as he was reaching that point where he could officially call it sleep, he began to feel a strange tugging on his head. Frowning, he groaned, rolling over. The tugging seemed to get worse so he returned to his original position, turning insistent. It was uncomfortable and irritating, quickly making him very annoyed. He was tired so he really did not enjoy this interruption at all. Opening his eyes, he glared around him, not knowing what it was. He slowly, tiredly figured out that the tugging was his hair. Following the movement and the strands in question, he found that they disappeared passed thin, pale lips.

Lips that he had to keep from staring at constantly.

He blinked several times, frowning. Then it slowly dawned on him.

"Moyashi! Get my hair- ...Are you...? YOU ARE! STOP EATING MY HAIR!"

**Omnomnomnom... XD So did you like it? *begins hopping on the spot* I have to thank my moyashi-koi, Starisia, because she helped me come up with some of these ideas and ideas that are to come. Review please!**

**PS: I got bored one day and was talking to my Baka Moyashi. Well, the result of that conversation was me drawing out this story. So it is now being turned into a doujinshi. I have the first couple of pages done and up on my DeviantArt account. My drawing skills are horrible but I have been taking my time with the newest pages and they look really good. ^_^ especially allen. I love allen. he's adorable. XD**

**Review please!**


End file.
